Lost in Reality
by PrincessMiya
Summary: What happens when Ginger's Super Smash Bros Brawl character selection is missing all of the character? She dismisses it as a glitch, but she then finds out the same thing has happened to everyone all around the world. When Ginger dismisses it as a glitch again, she's suddenly transported... into the world of Super Smash Bros Brawl!


The school bell just rang, igniting the signal to everyone's heads that it's time to depart from school. The sounds of people pushing back their chairs, gathering their books, rounding up their papers, and small talk immediately fills the room. I quietly stand up from my seat and begin to do the same, except for the small talk.

After zipping up my back pack and swinging it over my shoulder, and sigh, I gently say, "Time to brawl."

_Crap._

I tighten my grip on my backpack when I realize I just said those words aloud.

"_Oh my god, she's so weird..."_

_"And crazy."_

_"Ignore her, she's just a loser." _I hear the voices of three students murmur.

...

_Weirdo._

_Crazy._

_Loser._

Common words that we use every day in our world. But haven't you noticed something? Those type of common words, "weirdo, crazy, loser," aren't used on common people. They're used on people who are just weirdos, crazy, and losers.

That or they're used on me all the time.

Whenever I enter my school building, whenever I'm eating at lunch, whenever I'm sitting down at recess, and whenever I'm walking home from school, I always hear those common words.

Weirdo. Crazy. Loser.

Even my friends call me crazy.

I've been called those common words so many times that my ears have become numb to it. Doesn't matter whether I believe I'm weird, crazy, or a loser anymore. All I know is that's what I'm called. Weirdo, crazy, and loser.

I honestly don't know why they call my those common words though.

_Maybe it's because of my dark red hair that glistens in the sun. Or the captivating gaze of my dark brown eyes._

Just kidding.

It's because I talk to myself. I really didn't mean to say, "_Time to brawl,_" aloud. It's a catchphrase I use. But I usually think it, not speak it.

"Hey, Ginger!" I hear a familiar voice chant next to me. I turn to see my eyes meet the ones of a familiar face. _Jeremiah Gollen. _His hazel eyes stare into mine as he smooths back his ash brown hair. He than grins at me.

Everyone at school picks on me, but Jeremiah is the _worst_.

I sigh and roll my eyes, continuing my way out of the classroom. I thought for a second Jeremiah wasn't going to follow me. But he did.

"Ging_er-__..._" Jeremiah breathes as he paces up next to me, drawing out the "er". I roll my eyes again.

"Don't you have to go to detention soon?" I remind him. Jeremiah shrugs.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until the principle is done picking his nose."

I glare at him. "_Don't _talk about Principle Morgan that way." Principle Morgan is probably the only person at school that doesn't pick on me. Instead he _supports_ me, and to have someone I extremely dislike speak bad about him gets my blood boiling.

"Yeah, you're right. His chubby fingers probably won't be able to fit up his nostrils anyway." Jeremiah grins again. I don't even know why I bother. I know why he does this to me. He enjoys seeing me annoyed, irritated, sad, and humiliated.

"Get a life." I roll my eyes at him as I walk away. A few seconds later, I turn my head to see him walking away

_Thank you._

I run my fingers through my hair as I look down at my mid-calf boots.

Jeremiah has always been picking on me. He's the one that started it all. All the way from 2nd grade to 6th grade. I'm in 7th grade and he's _still _doing it. I've tried to decipher why he continues bothering me but I come to no conclusion at all. So just screw it.

I sigh and walk down the concrete steps of school, continuing my walk home. I look up at the evening sky, the clouds fading into a light pink and the sun setting in the far horizon. Looking up at the sky always calms me down. Than my heart begins to race.

Remember that phrase I told you about? Time to brawl?

The best things happened to me just six months ago. After all of the kids at school were swimming in their own fortune of getting this popular game console, The Wii that launched in 2006, my mom finally took in some sympathy and bought me one too. Except she bought it just six months ago. Haha.

I was ecstatic. I bought everything my heart desired. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Metroid: Other M. Pokemon Battle Revolution! Everything that I loved.

The best thing about games is that no one judges you. You're free to play a certain character the way you want to.

And that's just what I want to be. To be free to live the way I want to and not be judged. But that doesn't exist in the real world.

Which is why I escaped to games.

Just when I thought things couldn't get better for my Wii and my games, _it did._

One of the best Wii games to play was created in 2008.

_Super Smash Bros Brawl_

All of my beloved characters intertwined into one game. The best thing possible.

Zero Suit Samus, Zelda _and _Sheik, Link, Marth, Ike, Mario, Peach, and just about everyone was in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Even Sonic was in there. I'm so glad when I wake up and see Super Smash Bros Brawl isn't a dream.

_It's reality._

_At least, an alternate reality._

I speed up the pace of my walking, which starts out as sprinting before I break out into a full run, escaping to my alternate reality. The alternate reality where I can play whoever and no one gets to judge me.

Super Smash Bros Brawl


End file.
